


A wizard?

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: When no answer from Privet Drive comes forth, Professor Snape is sent to investigate.





	A wizard?

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-10-15 11:00pm to 11:13pm  
> Inspiration: A challenge uttered by 'SnapesYukuai' also called 'Melf' at the time, who was sick of hearing people explain to Harry that he was a wizard during the duration of the first book.

Harry obediently opened the door when his aunt told him to - after the first knock. Outside stood a tall, menacing looking man, dressed completely in black. "Mr. Potter, I presume?" "Yes, Sir?" Harry answered somewhat frightful as the man's aura seemed to darken even more. "I am here to discuss business with your caretakers." His voice was dark as well, almost cold. Before Harry could reply his beefy uncle appeared in the doorway, shoving him roughly to the side. Mustering their visitor with obvious displeasure, Vernon Dursley mumbled: "What do you want? We don't waste money on strangers." "Obviously." The other man replied, looking pointedly at the shabby clothes Harry currently wore. "I am here to discuss Mr. Potter's future education and lodgings as you saw fit to leave all letters my employer sent unanswered." "I got no bloody letters!" Vernon huffed. "They were addressed to Mr. Potter, of course. Not to you." When no immediate answer came, he added: "Perhaps we should continue this conversation inside." Dursley got uneasy for the shortest of moments. "Yes, yes. Don't need the neighbors talking. Get in!"  
The stranger sneered at the many pictures of a ridiculously fat boy that seemed to be plastered all over the living room walls before taking the conversation up again. "My name is Severus Snape. I teach Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mr. Potter is on the list for this year's enrollment." "Hogwarts! I'm not paying for the crap you lot teach there! You're freaks! The whole bunch! Nothing more!" Snape raised one eyebrow then continued. "Lodgings will be provided throughout the school year. Meaning Mr. Potter will return here every summer for the holidays." His following words were soft but they held utter authority. "And he will join the student ranks this year." Harry tentatively cleared his throat. "Professor, I'm just a normal kid. I'm not good at anything, really. How can I be a..." The last word simply wouldn't come. "A wizard?" Snape filled in, seeming helpful for the first time since his arrival. "Let's put it this way: I am not going to ask if you ever made something happen. I am not going to ask if you ever healed yourself out of pure will. And I am not going to ask if something ever drastically changed, just because you thought about it strong enough. You are a wizard and that's that."


End file.
